Reduced instruction set computers (RISCs) are used in a variety of computing applications and may be offered by a number of vendors.
One exemplary application of RISCs is in network interface cards (NICs) that perform protocol processing functions for a host computer. Such NIC devices may relieve the host CPU of processing network layer (Layer 3) protocols, such as the Internet Protocol (IP), and transport layer (Layer 4) protocols, such as the Transport Control Protocol (TCP) and User Datagram Protocol (UDP), as well as protocols in Layers 5 and above.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.